The present invention relates generally to latching and locking devices. In preferred embodiments, the present invention more specifically relates to electronic latching and locking devices such as for use with vending machines and similar enclosures.
Latching or locking devices commonly are used to hold lids, doors or other closure elements of boxes, cabinets, doorways and other framed structures in closed and/or locked positions, and further typically are used to provide some measure of security against unauthorized or inadvertent access. For example, conventional vending machines generally include a key operated latch or locking device that typically includes a latching assembly and a post mounted to the frame and door of the vending machine so that the door of the vending machine is automatically locked when moved into a closed position against the machine frame by the insertion of the post into the latching assembly. Such latching assemblies further typically include a housing that defines an axial passage in which the post, often attached to and/or operating in conjunction with a T-handle, is received and is engaged by latch elements that are biased into contact with a surface of the post. The latch elements grip the post and preclude its withdrawal from the axial passage of the latch housing.
Typically, to disengage the latching assembly from the post, these latching assemblies utilize key locks in which a key is received, and, as the key is turned, the biased latching elements of the assembly are released from engagement with the post to enable the door or other closure element to which the latch is mounted to be opened. Examples of such latching assemblies for use with vending machines or similar enclosures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,050,413, 5,022,243 and 5,467,619. Such an unlocking or opening operation generally is a substantially manual operation such that most latching assemblies generally are limited in their placement to regions or areas where they can be readily reached and operated, i.e., in the middle of the door. Such easy access to these latching assemblies, however, tends to make these latching assemblies easy targets for vandals or thieves can shield their actions from view while attacking the security of the enclosure by picking or smashing the lock to remove the primary and sometimes only point of security between the door and the frame of the enclosure.
In particular, vending machines have become an increasingly favorite target of vandals and thieves. The popularity of vending machines has greatly increased in recent years, especially in remote areas for providing ready access to an increasing variety of goods including food and drinks, stamps, and higher priced items such as toys and cameras, all without requiring human intervention. At the same time, the capacities of conventional vending machines have increased significantly so as to not only provide consumers with more choices, thus creating more opportunities for sales, but further to decrease the amount of servicing or restocking that is required for the vending machines. For example, the typical soft drink vending machine has increased in capacity from approximately 420 cans to approximately 800 cans. The increased popularity and increased capacity of vending machines as well as the expansion of products to higher priced items have significantly increased the amounts of money taken in by vending machines, providing an increasingly attractive target to thieves and vandals. Further, if the key to one of these latching assemblies or locking devices is lost or stolen, all the locks accessible by such key must be xe2x80x9cre-keyedxe2x80x9d to maintain controlled access and security. Such re-keying is typically burdensome and very costly, especially where there are a significant number of locks that need to be re-keyed. Accordingly there is an increasing interest in improving the security of latching and locking assemblies for securing the doors or other closure devices of vending machines and similar enclosures.
There also exists a problem of monitoring and auditing the amount of time required for a service technician to access and service devices such as vending machines, automatic teller machines, gambling machines or other automated kiosks or containers. It is therefore difficult for many companies to develop a good schedule or concept of the total time required to service such vending devices or machinery to better plan service routes and/or allocate or assign service technicians. This problem is further compounded by conventional latching systems that require the post of the latch to be rotated through multiple revolutions to fully release it from the latch assembly. Such additional time required to disengage and open the latching assembly may seem small per individual machine, but constitutes a significant expenditure of time that can be burdensome, for example, for a company that has a large number of vending machines that must be serviced, by significantly increasing the amount of time required to service each particular vending machine.
There is, therefore, a need for improved latching systems and methods that address these and other related and unrelated problems.
Briefly described, the present invention generally comprises an electro-mechanical latch assembly or system for securing a door or other closure device for enclosures such as vending machines, trailers, etc. The latching apparatus of the present invention is designed to provide enhanced security for the enclosure and to additionally provide for data collection and transfer of information to enable more accurate tracking of stocking information and service time. Typically, the enclosure to which the electro-mechanical latch assembly of the present invention is applied will include an enclosure frame and at least one door hingedly attached to the enclosure frame so as to be movable between an unlocked, open position displaced from the enclosure frame and a closed, locked position secured against the enclosure frame.
The electro-mechanical latch assembly generally includes a mechanical locking assembly and an electronic lock control system or mechanism. The mechanical lock assembly secures the door against the enclosure frame and is disengaged or actuated remotely through the electronic lock control system.
The electronic lock control system or assembly is generally mounted on the inside of the outer door of the enclosure and controls the operation of a solenoid for disengaging or releasing the mechanical locking assembly from its locked condition to enable unlocking and thus opening of the door of the enclosure. The electronic lock control system generally includes an electronic lock controller and a data/power link or transceiver mounted to the front of the door. Typically, the lock controller includes a microprocessor and memory for storing data or information such as when and how long the door has been opened and by whom, a capacitor and a relay switch. The data/power link typically comprises an inductive coupling such as ferrite coil which enables indirect, inductive power transfer through the door over a desired air gap. A data transfer thereafter is accomplished through electromagnetic dynamics, radio frequency transfer or an infrared link. The data/power link is connected to the electronic controller for providing a transfer of power and data to the electronic lock controller.
A hand held key controller provides power and data signals and commands to the electronic lock controller via the data/power link mounted to the door. The key controller typically will have a mating data/power link, i.e., inductive ferrite coil, a power supply such as a battery, and typically includes a display such as a touch screen or a LCD screen and key-pad for entry and review of data to be transferred to and received from the electronic lock controller. As the key controller is actuated, it sends power and data signals through the door to the data power link and to the lock controller to power the controller and identify the key controller. Upon verification of the key controller personal identification number (PIN) and that the key controller is authorized to access the enclosure, programming updates and/or other data are transferred between the key controller and the lock controller. Thereafter, the lock controller sends a signal or pulse to an actuator for the mechanical locking assembly to energize and cause the locking assembly to disengage and allow the user or operator to unlock and open the door.
The mechanical locking assembly can include a conventional T-handle assembly or post latching system. The mechanical locking assembly is actuated by the electronic lock controller and generally includes an inner lock housing mounted to the enclosure frame and having an axial passage formed therethrough into which a series of teeth or lock elements project. A post assembly is mounted to the door opposite the latch housing. The post assembly includes an outer lock housing mounted to and projecting through the door, and a handle portion received within the outer lock housing. An elongated post or shaft is slidably mounted to the handle at its proximal end and includes a series of teeth formed about its distal end. The teeth formed about the distal end of the post are adapted to engage the teeth or latch elements of the inner lock housing to secure the post to the inner lock housing when the door is in its closed and locked position.
The handle generally includes a handle body received within the outer lock housing and having an open-ended passage formed at its other end in which the proximal end of the post or shaft is received. A locking element or bolt is positioned along the handle body and is biased outwardly from the handle body. The bolt projects through and engages the outer lock housing when the handle is in a depressed, locked position with the door secured against the enclosure frame. An actuator is mounted adjacent the outer lock housing and typically includes a solenoid and a pivoting lever or plate. As the solenoid is actuated, the lever engages and urges the lock bolt downwardly and out of engagement with the outer lock housing to release the handle and enable the post to be disengaged from the inner lock housing to release and enable the door to be moved to its unlocked position spaced from the enclosure frame.
After the operator performs the desired tasks/operations for the enclosure, the operator enters any additional data or programming information such as repair or work orders for the machine or stocking information into the key controller and thereafter closes and locks the door. The information stored in the key controller, such as the amount of stock input into a certain vending machine or machines, the service time required to service a machine, or a repair order, will be downloaded from the key controller to a central server or computer at the operator""s plant or base of operations for generation of reports and analysis of service data. The key controller further can be reprogrammed with new or additional route information, including a different PIN or identification numbers or other programming information as well as charging of the power source for the key controller.
Various objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following detailed description, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.